mccreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dak47922
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Minecraft Creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Userbox-Creations For no particular reason, I made a userbox template at Template:Userbox-Creations (based on the table on your your user page). yields Dzylon/Talk 06:39:50/April 24, 2012 Talkback Talkback Publicity Hey, I think you should leave a blog post over on w:c:Minecraft informing other users of this wiki. Just be sure to include one of your Creations, otherwise it'd pretty much be spam. Congrats on the new wiki! Hey Dak, congrats on the wiki! I play Minecraft too, so I'll be sure to post my creations here. I am really good at building. ;) Hellexarus 16:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Do you have your own Bukkit server? : Thats great! We really need contributers at this stage. Also no we don't have our own server at the moment. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh ok. Well, I don't have Bukkit, so I can't really make a GOOD server, but I can still host the default Minecraft server. :) Oh and btw, I never really wondered until now, are you male or female? XD :: Hellexarus 18:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm a male. lol also if you are willing to host a minecraft server for the wiki that would be great. we are also having a problem where comments cant be posted on blogs, we are going to get this issue fixed as soon as possible. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, sure thing! Lol when you put the talkback template on my page I laughed when I saw "Talkback... again." Lol, and if you could, 2 things? 1, if you have hamachi, join my network hellexarserver7 and the pass will be hellexar if you could. :) And 2, add me on my other steam profile: Hellexar. I don't have any games on it cus it's my school account, so that would be great! Thanks, ::: Hellexarus 18:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Server Hey Dak, I was wondering, if we could go on my server, and make a building really really 'REALLY '''REALLY '''epic? That would be awesome! Thanks, Hellexarus 19:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Do you have Hamachi? Achievement Ideas Hey Dak, I was thinking, you know on the Terraria Wiki that has like, hamdrax for the "Wiki Expert" achievement? Well, I was thinking, if we could have pickaxes, axes, etc, and blocks, on the achievements. Like, maybe, bedrock for the "Wiki Expert" achievement? Just saying some ideas. Thanks, Hellexarus 13:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :That was my doing. I'm glad to hear someone actually liked those, lol. If you have any ideas, I think it'd be a good idea to implement them over here as well. ::'YOU '''did that Dzy!? That's '''AWESOME!! I might get more ideas, but I'll wait for the rest to be filled out, such as the blog glitch. Thanks, ::Hellexarus 14:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC)